Various automobiles include door lock/unlock indicators that include a cap that is configured to protrude from a door panel of a vehicle when the door is unlocked and further configured to retract within the door panel when the door is locked. Such a mechanism usually indicates to a user, whether inside or outside the vehicle, whether the door is locked or unlocked.